Momentos
by DehSpieller
Summary: O Uzumaki queria virar um jounin, a qualquer custo, e acaba aceitando uma das missões mais perigosas: infiltrar-se numa agência de espiões, como agente duplo. Tudo estava funcionando até que foi mandado para o covil das cobras, então tudo desabou -OS yaoi


**Disclaimer: Naruto**: Nejiiii, oe, Nejii o/

**Neji:** fala, criança u.u"

**Naruto**: eu te desafio a achar e ler uma placa que eu escondi na floresta n.n" (pose de macho)

**Neji:** essa história te transformou num espião e te deixou mais burro ainda, se possível u.u

**Naruto:** oe, Neji e.e"

**Neji:** byakugan E.E "Naruto e seus personagens não pertencem a Deh, são do Kishimoto-ji-chan"

**Naruto**: como você fez isso O.O?

**Neji:** ¬¬"

_Dicionário:_

_Hai: sim  
Baa-chan: avó  
Hitaiate: bandana com o símbolo da vila.  
Iie: não  
Yoshi: okay  
Tsuchi no kuni: país da Terra  
Otogakure: vila oculta do Som.  
Kaze no Kuni: país do Vento  
Mizu no Kuni: país da Água  
Arigatou: obrigado.  
Gomen nasai: desculpe-me  
Kuso: droga_

**_Capítulo único_- Momentos**

_Ninguém nunca acreditara nisso e talvez nunca ninguém fosse fazer isso_ – era o que pensava quase que inconscientemente o Uzumaki que cruzava Konoha num passo rápido, buscando a sala da Godaime. Sua missão havia sido um completo fracasso, contudo ele iria pisar duramente lá e agüentar as conseqüências.

Seu cabelo voltava devagar a ser loiro, ainda havia mechas ruivas que persistiam em ficar, desbotando-se lentamente.

Não servia como um espião, não quando o grupo onde ele estava infiltrado estava na cova do Orochimaru, era para ele ser invisível, não um ponto laranja no meio do ninho das cobras. Parou no final da avenida, quase às portas do prédio com o kanji de fogo desenhado. Respirou fundo e deu meia volta, não precisava que fosse assim, precisava ir a um lugar calmo e pensar e, olhando ao redor, subiu em saltos até o monte onde havia os rostos dos cinco hokages de Konoha.

A cabeça do Yondaime lhe parecera mais atraente e foi sobre essa que ele se jogou, deitando de olhos fechados e as mãos sob a nuca. O sol não batia mais em seus olhos, estava no horizonte, colorindo o céu de vermelho e alaranjado, numa belíssima cena.

E, aproveitando a tranqüilidade, as imagens voltaram a sua cabeça.

**Flashback**

-Naruto, você quer virar um jounin, não é? – Tsunade continuou. Depois que o loiro finalmente alcançara o posto intermediário, não parou até conseguir sua missão teste para conseguir mais um nível na sua caminhada para virar o Hokage – então é isso ou nada, decida-se.

Um minuto de silêncio percorreu o local. O Uzumaki repassou os detalhes da missão em sua cabeça: infiltrar-se num grupo de espiões e servir como agente duplo. Suspirou silenciosamente, parece que não ia ter jeito.

-Hai Hai, baa-chan – ergueu o rosto e a encarou. Não que estivesse gostando da missão oferecida, porém realmente não conseguira persuadir a Godaime – vou preparar as minhas coisas e já estou saindo.

-Se não voltar aqui com a missão concluída com sucesso, esqueça ser jounin por pelo menos um ano – entregou a ele alguns papéis importantes e o viu sair pela porta.

Desceu as escadas e correu para sua casa, preparando bem a sua mala com roupas pretas. Tirou a camiseta típica por um sobretudo vermelho e preto, o hitaiate na testa ficou em casa, as calças eram também negras, como os sapatos. Não parecia nem um pouco com ele mesmo, aliás era bom não parecer, assim seria mais difícil ser reconhecido.

Olhou nos papéis seu novo nome: Hageshiji Yuhikawa. Não pode deixar de dar um meio sorriso e balançar a cabeça logo depois. Seria difícil acostumar-se com o nome, além de estranho. Fechou os zípers da bolsa que colocou em suas costas e partiu, jogando os papéis para o alto.

Naruto ficara para trás, agora ele era Hageshiji.

oOoOoOo

Em menos de seis horas estava na entrada do seu novo lar. Decorara com facilidade sua história, mais do que normalmente teria. O Uzumaki realmente queria se tornar um jounin e para isso não mediria esforços, nem tempo. Tudo o que tinha em mente era superar os limites, ser o melhor, pois ninguém esperava isso dele.

-Yuhikawa, estávamos te esperando – foi recebido por um moreno de longos cabelos, a pele castanho-avermelhada destacava seus dentes brancos – sou Hikumaru.

-Prazer em conhecê-lo – pelo que lera na história, seus pais morreram em um furacão que passara pelo país do Vento, recentemente. Era também uma pessoa educada, simples e quieta. Suspirou ao se lembrar como seria difícil fazer essa missão, todavia os ganhos seriam maiores e poderia pentelhar a Godaime todos os dias que seguiriam sua posse como jounin.

-Vamos, venha comigo, eu tenho que te levar até o líder-sama – seguiu-o pelo longo corredor, onde as luzes eram escassas e vermelhas até uma sala grande, onde havia uma mesa cheia de papéis. É, não seria difícil se acostumar a isso, lembrava-lhe muito a mesa da Tsunade.

Atrás da pilha de papéis, o rosto de um líder estressado por tudo aquilo. O homem tinha a pele clara, assim como os olhos, ambos muito mais claros que o normais. Era loiro também, o cabelo chegava a ser quase branco, o que fez o Uzumaki imaginar se, algum dia, ele saíra de dentro daquele covil.

-Hum... – o homem _albino_, sim, era esse o adjetivo que Naruto encontrou para descrevê-lo – Yuhikawa Hageshiji, presumo eu, estou errado? – a voz dele era confiante e séria.

-Iie, líder-sama – aquele nome ainda o fazia esboçar caretas.

-Hum... – sentiu a vergonha passando por seu corpo e concentrando-se em seu estômago quando os olhos azul-claros fitaram de cima a baixo, percorrendo seu corpo como um raio-x – Nousagi, leve-o para seus aposentos.

O homem da pele castanha curvou-se para o albino e deu as costas, chamando Naruto com os olhos, então ele o seguiu, contudo de volta para o corredor, não o mesmo, outro que dava acesso a várias outras salas. Seguiram pelo estreito caminho de pedras até a quinta sala a esquerda, onde o homem abriu a porta e lhe mostrou o quarto: Não era muito grande, tinha duas camas em paredes opostas, as paredes de cor azul contrastavam com a estranha colcha de flores alegres. As mesmas pedras das paredes de fora faziam o chão, e, sob a cama, duas gavetas.

-Pode se acomodar nessa cama aqui – apontou para a esquerda e sentou-se na da direita – você vai dividir o quarto comigo, será meu parceiro – ele ergueu o polegar e piscou o olho direito, com um amplo sorriso. O Uzumaki não pode deixar de sorrir também.

-Seremos parceiros mesmo, você vai trabalhar comigo? – foi a única alegria do loiro desde que pisara naquele estranho covil. Hikumaru era simpático e alegre, talvez até mais do que ele mesmo, se é que isso era possível.

-Claro – abriu um largo sorriso, que contagiou seu novo colega de quarto – desfaça suas malas e vamos comer, minha barriga está roncando – apoiou a mão esquerda sobre o estômago, ao ver que Naruto tirava a mochila das costas e colocava rapidamente o conteúdo, de qualquer jeito, nas gavetas, separando apenas as blusas das calças.

-pronto! – disse e jogou a mochila sobre a cama. Aproveitaria seus dias ali como pudesse, até que seu trabalho e por conseqüência, sua missão, começaria.

-você é rápido – o moreno levantou num pulo e apressou-se até a porta, abrindo-a para deixar o loiro passar – então, qual sua comida favorita?

-ramen – sorriu e colocou as mãos na cintura – eu não cozinho muito bem, então adoro comer ramen!

-percebi pelo seu entusiasmo ao falar de algo que se vende no mercado – guiou-o até outro grande salão, com suas mesas grandes de madeira e bancos ao lado. As mulheres serviam algo que parecia macarrão em potes – vai adorar aqui então, de vez em quando tem...

-isso não parece apetitoso – reclamou ao receber o pote das mãos de uma gorda loira.

-por isso nós adoramos trabalhar – suspirou Hikumaru – fora daqui a comida é bem melhor.

Tomaram lugares opostos na mesa. Um de frente para o outro, o mais velho naquele local explicava as rotinas e regras, calmamente e com exemplos coloridos, para que o loiro entendesse. Percebeu a lentidão óbvia de Naruto quando ele perguntava repetidas vezes a mesma coisa e continuava sem entender.

Embora o Uzumaki não percebera, o moreno de longos cabelos analisava cada detalhe de sua personalidade, tentando achar mentiras e erros de conexão com a história dada. Porém o relatório era válido: achara-o bem espontâneo e natural para ser um traidor.

-você é bem legal, Hageshiji – fitou os olhos azuis dele e recebeu de volta o olhar com a mesma intensidade. Foram segundos silenciosos que foram seguidos de uma risada dos dois.

oOoOoOo

O "final de semana" passara sem mistérios para Naruto. Era estranho estar naquele covil e ainda mais atender por um nome que não era o seu, todavia Hikumaru sempre ao seu lado o alegrava, dizendo que aquilo era melhor do que estar sozinho.

Conhecera pessoas novas e muito estranhas, algumas lhe lembravam Sai. Por mais que fossem jovens, pareciam ter vivido mais que muita gente em Konoha. Aquilo era triste, de certa forma: eles perderam os pais, lutavam por causas que não eram as deles, não tinham sonhos nem ambições, apenas lhes faziam o que era mandado, assim continuavam a ter algo para chamar de lar.

Eles não reclamavam, estavam sempre bem dispostos e alegres, de acordo com cada um, era até assustador de lembrar as caras e bocas que fazia na frente da hokage e ela ainda o mantinha vivo. Aprendeu logo no começo para não brincar com o líder, senão terminava morto.

Sentiu certo desconforto quando fora chamado junto de seu parceiro para a grande sala do líder albino. Aquela seria sua única missão para eles, depois teria que fugir para Konoha sem despertar suspeitas, e abandonar seu mais novo amigo.

Balançou a cabeça, afastando tais pensamentos enquanto seguia pela sala até a frente da mesa, onde o líder observava-os por detrás de papéis. Naruto reparou que, se fosse possível, ele estava mais branco desde a última vez que o vira, dois dias antes.

-Nousagi, Yuhikawa – os dois deram um passo para frente. O loiro se acostumara tanto com o novo nome que se ouvisse seu verdadeiro por ai, não atenderia – consegui uma missão para vocês, que será a sua missão teste aqui, Yuhikawa.

-Hai líder-sama – em Konoha normalmente gritaria "Yoooooshi!", todavia a vontade de se manter vivo era maior do que a de comemorar.

-Você vão se infiltrar na vila do som – um frio percorreu toda a espinha de Naruto. Lutou com a própria respiração para que esta mantivesse-se regular e engoliu em seco – deverão conseguir o máximo de informações sobre seu líder, Orochimaru e seu pupilo, Kabuto.

_Só isso, não tem nada a ver com o Sasuke_ – pensou nervosamente olhando os papéis com os rostos dos homens já bem conhecidos foram lhes mostrado.

-Para essa missão, seus novos nomes e suas aparências – entregou para o jovem da pele castanho-avermelhada, o loiro estava paralisado – Nousagi irá te explicar todas as regras – conseguiu com certo esforço balançar a cabeça, assentindo – quero que saiam ao meio dia, as coordenadas estão explicadas ai.

-Hai, líder-sama – os dois disseram em coro e curvaram-se para o homem antes de darem as costas e voltarem ao quarto.

Com pressa, Hikumaru já tirava a mochila da gaveta e colocava parte das roupas dentro da mesma, escolhendo-as com cuidado, que Naruto não entendia, contudo repetiu, levando todas as suas roupas, suspirando. Ele não voltaria.

-Você será ruivo e terá olhos verdes, Hage – ele deu um sorriso torto enquanto explicava os detalhes da folha – será hiper-ativo e estará sempre empolgado pra fazer tudo – o Uzumaki girou os olhos, aquilo só podia ser uma piada – e eu serei loiro e terei olhos castanhos, serei quieto e sério – aquilo definitivamente era uma piada sem graça.

-E nossos nomes? – ótimo, mal se acostumara com esses e teria que mudá-los de novo.

-Eu sou o Yamaneko Koyaku e você será Yamaneko Sawagi, somos primos – trocaram sorrisos. Sawagi, nada de Naruto ou Hageshiji. Isso era bem ruim por agora – agradeça, é uma missão fácil, apenas pegar informações – jogou a bolsa sobre a cama e esperou Naruto fazer o mesmo – imagina se tivéssemos que matar alguém, tipo aquele outro pupilo, o garoto Uchiha – por sorte, Hikumaru não percebeu que o loiro congelou em seus atos. Era algo que ele não conseguiria fazer, definitivamente.

-líder-sama foi gentil comigo, sabe que é minha primeira missão.

-Ele pode mudar os planos de última hora, você sabe disso, não?.

_Não, não, ele não pode, ele não vai fazer isso_ – implorava mentalmente ao terminar de guardar as roupas, colocando sobre a regata o sobretudo vermelho com chamas negras na base.

-Estou pronto – ergueu-se, colocando a mochila nas costas e percebeu que agora seu parceiro estava concentrado lendo as informações. Sabia que ele não tinha muita paciência com papéis, então as explicaria para ele no caminho.

-Precisamos pintar seu cabelo e o meu também Hage, pode deixar as coisas aí – o loiro o obedeceu e seguiu-o pelo corredor fracamente iluminado, até a única sala que ele não entrara, até agora.

Não se surpreendeu com as armas no local, eram até discretas, embora fossem muitas. Atravessou essa parte e seguiu para o fundo da sala, onde Hiku entregou a outro homem, alto e moreno, as folhas com as informações de como eles deveriam ficar.

-Aqui, Hageshiji – o homem lhe jogou uma pequena caixinha: eram suas lentes de contato – vem você primeiro, o seu é mais rápido.

Seguiu o homem em silêncio, aquela seria a primeira e única vez que pintaria os cabelos, jurou a si mesmo quando o homem o colocou em uma cadeira e passou um creme de cheiro estranho em seus cabelos.

-Hikumaru, venha aqui – agora o moreno chamara seu companheiro, colocando-o na cadeira ao lado da sua e preparando alguns produtos químicos.

-Oe, isso é permanente? – Naruto perguntou nervosamente ao moreno que em breve seria loiro.

-Sai com o tempo, dura uma ou duas semanas, depende da freqüência que se lava – falou, concentrado – isso é para que não demoremos muito tempo nas nossas missões.

-E essas lentes de contato, vou ter que carregá-las comigo?

-O tempo inteiro, ainda bem que eu não vou precisar usar – o moreno espalhava o produto pelo cabelo do amigo uniformemente – parece que tem areia nos olhos, é bem ruim.

-Que ótimo – girou os olhos e tampou o rosto com as mãos.

oOoOoOo

Duas horas depois, Naruto se olhou com desgosto no espelho: os cabelos ruivos e as lentes verdes o deixavam quase irreconhecível, ainda mais por estar de preto.

Fez uma careta para seu próprio reflexo, agora além de um segundo nome novo, teria que aturar isso... Estava ficando cada vez pior. Contudo não era o que achava Hiku, que admirava seu próprio cabelo, agora descolorido.

-Você adorou, né? – disse sem empolgação, saindo da frente do espelho e pegando a mochila, colocando-a em suas costas.

-da última vez meu cabelo era azul, agora é bem melhor, dá menos trabalho – pegou a sua bolsa também e fez o mesmo que o agora ruivo, seguindo para fora do quarto – vamos passar confirmar nossa saída com o líder-sama e vamos, não é muito longe daqui.

-Yoshi – falou e concordou com a cabeça, e pela última vez, agradeceu Naruto, veria aquele albino prepotente. Ele apenas os encarou e acenou com a mão, no rosto um meio sorriso e um "boa sorte" foi ouvido, quando já estavam saindo. Viraram e agradeceram curvando o corpo 90 graus, em sinal de muito respeito.

Uma vez fora, não havia volta: agora era tudo ou nada.

oOoOoOo

Horas andando, saltando de árvore em árvore, até finalmente acharem a vila do som: uma grande área entre montanhas, onde havia um prédio grande no meio e ao redor, vários menores e escondidos nas árvores.

Desceram com pressa até os portões, onde foram recebidos por homens de roxo com o hitaiate na testa, simbolizando serem mesmo ninjas daquela vila. Hikumaru, agora Koyaku, mostrou dois papéis com as pontas roxas, então tiveram a autorização para caminhar para dentro dos portões.

-Você sabe onde está indo? – Naruto cochichou para o loiro agora ao seu lado.

-Não, mas já dou um jeito – sussurrou de volta e fechou a cara, atuando. Era difícil ver sério quem sempre tinha um sorriso na cara, o Uzumaki se acostumara a isso, era como se tivessem tirado o sol de sua vida, pois Hiku o apoiara e o alegrara enquanto estava naquele covil.

Nas ruas não havia pessoas normais, apenas ninjas, shinobis muito bem treinados e com um potencial assassino gigantesco. O agora ruivo travou a mandíbula, enquanto seguia seus últimos passos para dentro do ninho de cobras.

Evitou pensar em Sasuke quando deram os primeiros passos lá dentro, novamente após mostrarem os papéis com as pontas roxas. Seguiram um homem de azul que tinha os cabelos arrepiados por entre corredores e curvas, salas maiores e passagens, até chegarem onde Orochimaru estava, completamente enfaixado, com apenas um dos olhos a mostra. Naruto engoliu seco ao reparar que o Uchiha estava sentado ao seu lado, mas por sorte, não prestou atenção nele.

-Somos nukenins de tsuchi no kuni – Koyaku foi o porta-voz, imaginou que Naruto estivesse muito nervoso em sua primeira missão – gostaríamos de ser aceitos aqui em otokagure, Orochimaru-sama.

Os dois se curvaram ao mesmo tempo, fixando os olhos em seus próprios pés, até que ouviram a risada já conhecida do sannin. Ergueram-se e encaram o homem, no único olho amarelo a mostra.

-os Yamaneko? Ouço suas façanhas a tempos – disse com gosto quando os shinobis o fitaram – serão muito bem vindos aqui, com certeza.

-Orochimaru-sama, não é melhor nos certificarmos de que eles não são espiões? – os dois se mantiveram impassíveis, esperando a reação dele.

-Kabuto é sempre tão mal educado com as visitas – ele balançou a cabeça negativamente – eu já os vi em kaze no kuni, não é Sawagi? – estreitou os olhos para o até agora silencioso dos dois. Hiku ficou em certo desespero silencioso, esperando a resposta do companheiro.

-iie, estávamos em Mizu no kuni, você nos avisou sobre a tempestade e foi embora – a risada alta de Orochimaru fez Koyaku relaxar. Nem Naruto acreditou que lembrara disso, estava com a cabeça fixa na idéia de que Sasuke o reconhecesse, contudo o mesmo continuava sentado, os olhos fixos no chão. A presença de pessoas lá não o afetara.

-Kabuto, leve-o a seus aposentos – o agora ruivo tinha certeza de que não foram reconhecidos – será uma grande honra ter os Yamaneko aqui.

O homem de cabelos brancos desceu alguns degraus, de onde estava até onde os visitantes estavam e com a mão esquerda os chamou. Ambos deram as costas e começaram a seguir o shinobi, contudo uma voz que fez o estômago de Naruto dar cambalhotas foi ouvida.

-ruivo – era Sasuke, ele levantara o rosto e fitava as costas do que sentira o sangue fugir do rosto – como é seu nome?

-Yamaneko Sawagi – girou o corpo um pouco, para analisar o rosto do Uchiha, que lia por trás de seus olhos pseudo verdes. Fitaram-se por alguns instantes até que o moreno desviou os olhos, voltando desinteressadamente para o chão.

-Podem ir – disse por último Orochimaru, então Kabuto voltou a andar, levando os dois para fora daquele prédio, indo na direção da construção logo a direita.

Hiku estava mais calmo, todavia Naruto travara todos os músculos do corpo. Sasuke o reconhecera. Tinha certeza, rezava para que não, mas a verdade zumbia em seus ouvidos, dolorosamente. Colocara tudo a perder.

-Aqui, vocês vão dormir aqui – mal percebera que Kabuto os apontava um quarto com duas camas com cobertores marrons dobrados na ponta. O local era escuro e apenas um abajur fazia a iluminação do lugar relativamente grande.

-Arigatou, Kabuto-san – Koyaku fez uma reverência e puxou Naruto para dentro.

-As postas são trancadas as dez da noite e abertas as seis da manhã, ordens de Orochimaru-sama – avisou e Naruto sorriu para ele, fechando a porta logo depois.

-Sawagi, Sawagi – Hiku jogou-se sobre a cama, usando a mochila como travesseiro – acho que o Uchiha gostou de você.

-Espero que não – murmurou o ruivo de volta, tirando as lentes de contato antes que começasse a chorar pelo incômodo que elas causavam – quanto tempo nós vamos ficar aqui, a propósito?

-Uma semana no máximo, é nosso tempo limite, antes que suspeitem de nós – a última parte foi quase sussurrada – eu irei ficar pra fora hoje, vou vigiar e tentar conseguir as informações – fechou os olhos e bocejou – amanhã é a sua vez.

-Yoshi – colocou a bolsa pendurada na cabeceira da cama e pulou sobre a mesma. O colchão era confortável e agradável, mais do que esperava o loiro – somos dois assassinos loucos por sangue, então?

-Só por agora – sussurrou Hiku e acabou adormecendo.

oOoOoOO

No outro dia, Hiku caminhou incerto pelos corredores, a medida que amanhecera. Tinha certo receio de ter sido visto por algum segurança e estar no rastro de alguém, contudo o medo passou quando o sol começou a se por. Bem, se não tinham feito nada com ele até agora, estava tudo bem

-Hage, você tem duas horas só pra ficar fora – falou, cada um sentado sobre sua cama, encarando-se seriamente – se em duas horas você não voltar, eu vou ir te buscar, e sabe o problema que isso vai dar pra gente, não é?

-Hiku, você não confia em mim? – o agora ruivo sorriu, piscando firme para agüentar as lentes de contato – eu vou fazer isso certo, pode ter certeza.

-Okay, okay, faça como bem entender, mas volte vivo! – o loiro de longos cabelos suspirou. Aquilo não era seguro, todavia ele não conseguia lutar contra. Percebera em seu tempo de convivência com Naruto que ele era teimoso o suficiente e nem se preocuparia com a realidade.

-Estou saindo – o ruivo ergueu o braço e abriu a porta, deixando o jovem de pele castanho-avermelhada quase em desespero.

Pelos corredores quase vazios ele andou. Cruzava com alguns ninjas que já se acomodavam para dormir, outros que voltavam de missões indo fazer seus relatórios com o Orochimaru antes de descansarem. Seu olhar atento por trás das lentes de contato não se preocupou em ver que Kabuto vinha em sua direção, alheio a ele, preocupando-se em trancar as portas, quando com um baque se encontraram.

-Gomen nasai, Yamaneko-san – o homem de cabelos brancos fitou Naruto por detrás de seus óculos.

-meu olho... – ele soltou sem querer. Kuso, havia perdido sua lente de contato. Manteve a mão esquerda sobre o olho para que o shinobi não percebesse a diferença e virasse aquela quantidade de ninjas contra ele. Iria ser uma dor de cabeça para ele e para Hiku, que esperava ansioso no quarto.

-Quer que eu dê uma olhada? Posso curar isso rápido – disse aproximando-se com cautela. Mesmo ainda desconfiando sobre a verdadeira identidade dele, não podia tratá-los mal, Orochimaru acabaria brigando com ele.

-iie, está tudo bem – disse com cautela, esperando o tempo certo para não parecer ansioso – eu vou ao banheiro lavar e já estará melhor.

-Se você acha, qualquer coisa me procure – o Uzumaki reverenciou-o e saiu incerto. Teria que colocar rápido outra, contudo no banheiro eles desconfiariam.

Fez a volta por um corredor desconhecido e vazio. Só sabia que se seguisse por ele chegaria até outro maior e de lá encontraria o que ficava seu quarto. Apertou o passo, vendo finalmente a luz no fim do túnel, quando respirou fundo, sentiu um puxão forte em sua camiseta e ele foi arrastado para um quarto mais escuro.

A porta fechou com um baque. Olhou ao redor se perguntando o que seria aquilo, se ele teria sido descoberto, quando novamente a voz que lhe causava frios na espinha soou.

-Sawagi, eh? – virou-se para encarar o Uchiha em seus frios olhos negros. Ele estava sentado na cama, apenas de calça. A espada e a blusa estavam do outro lado do quarto, próxima ao abajur – o outro combina mais.

-Sasuke – cerrou os dentes e deu um passo a frente, vendo-o se levantar, ficando quase na mesma altura, pois o moreno era mais alto que ele – o que você quer?

Os dois trocaram olhares assassinos, cada um planejando em sua mente qual seria seu próximo movimento caso o outro o atacasse, quando de repente um "Clic" fez ambos virarem o rosto em direção a porta. Ela fora trancada.

-Você vai ter que passar a noite aqui, palito de fósforo – o Uchiha desviou o rosto e caminhou até onde deixara um copo d'água, sobre uma mesa de madeira onde vários papéis repousavam – pode ficar calmo, eu não vou te denunciar agora – o silêncio entre eles era cruel, já que teriam que dividir aquele quarto por mais seis horas.

-Então porque me puxou para cá?

-Tire essa lente de contato, está me dando agonia ver seus olhos um de cada cor – Ele não respondia suas perguntas, apenas voltava com mais comentários.

O ruivo obedeceu e com calma tirou aquele estranho plástico do olho, piscando mais rápido ao ver que não sentia aquele estranho corpo dentro de si – o que você quer aqui?

-Não tem nada a ver com você e... – pausou, com um meio sorriso no rosto, o qual era analisado com cuidado pelo ex-companheiro de time - Não vou roubar seu lugar como putinha particular do Orochimaru também.

O impulsivo Uchiha sentiu o sangue ferver e prendeu o Uzumaki contra a parede com seu próprio corpo. Não foi tão difícil como ele esperou que fosse, não houve resistência por parte do loiro/ruivo.

-quando foi que... – sussurrou no ouvido do Uzumaki e esse arrepiou. A voz do moreno lhe era _tentadora_. Muito, mais do que ele podia querer que fosse num quarto quente a meia-luz – você ficou tão audacioso?

Talvez Sasuke não estivesse imóvel no quarto se o shinobi em sua frente não tivesse procurado seus lábios em um beijo quente. Correspondeu ao mesmo com uma volúpia e um calor partindo de seus poros.

-quando eu descobri que não preciso dar a bunda pro meu mestre pra ele me ensinar jutsus legais – novamente aquele meio sorriso ameaçador no rosto de Naruto.

-vou te mostrar a putinha aqui desse quarto.

Jogou-o com força sobre a cama de casal, tirando com pressa as roupas dele. Todavia o Uzumaki o girou, colocando-o para baixo de si, para então descer pelo peito musculoso em uma trilha de beijos e lambidas. Contra sua vontade o ruivo arrancou-lhe a única peça de roupa que sobrou e foi jogado para baixo, novamente, de costas dessa vez. Sasuke não aceitaria ser chamado de "putinha" por um dobe desses e era inevitável que isso o deixasse levar.

Penetrou com força em Naruto, que abafou um grito de dor no colchão. O Uchiha não realmente ligava para que o seu ex-companheiro sentia, mas continuou as estocadas com menos força, para que ele se sentisse melhor.

Embaixo do moreno, o Uzumaki não achava que iria se sentir melhor tão rápido. Os olhos apertados com força, as unhas na madeira. Subitamente uma onda de calor correu por seu corpo e logo o prazer lhe invadiu com tal intensidade que o grito se transformou em um gemido prazeroso, que foi o que Sasuke precisava ouvir para continuar as estocadas com força e vontade.

Sentia as mãos quentes dele percorrendo seu abdômen até seu membro. Outro gemido escapou de seus lábios quando o Uchiha começou a masturbá-lo com calma, mas aquilo foi por pouco tempo, pois ele já estava no auge do prazer.

-Naruto... – de seus lábios o nome escapou pela primeira vez desde que o espião entrara em seu quarto, com um olho de cada cor. Este, por sua vez, chegou ao ápice segundos depois. Seu nome, seu verdadeiro nome, o qual não ouvia há dias, saindo da boca do homem que ele amava (N/a: acho que eu empolgue aqui xD). Sasuke deixou-se sentar na cama, respirando ofegante e admirando as costas cheias de cicatrizes do Uzumaki – você... você deve deixar esse lugar amanhã de manhã, ou eu vou te denunciar.

Sem palavras, o ruivo apenas concordou com a cabeça, os olhos fechados, o sono chegando...

oOoOoOo

O Uzumaki levantou num pulo no dia seguinte, ver o quarto vazio não o fez se sentir melhor, todavia uma pontada de alegria o fez sorrir quando lembrou que aquele não era seu quarto. E ele estava nu.

Vestiu suas roupas com tanta pressa que a blusa ficou do avesso e correu pelos corredores até onde seu companheiro moreno estaria. Não acordara ainda, provavelmente passara a noite em claro esperando que ele voltasse. Sentou-se ao lado dele na cama e percebeu que os olhos de Hiku se abriram.

-Yuhikawa Hageshiji, você quase me matou do coração – o olhar fuzilante deixou desconcertado o dono daquele pseudônimo.

-eles desconfiam da gente, ouvi o garoto Uchiha – engoliu em seco ao lembrar de seu amante noturno – conversando com o Kabuto-san noite passada. Nós temos que sair daqui logo.

-Kuso, era tudo que eu menos queria – bateu com força na parede e o barulho ficou zumbindo nos ouvidos do Uzumaki por alguns instantes. Sim, estava mentindo para ele e sabia que isso provavelmente iria terminar com sangue em suas mãos – faça suas malas, vamos embora.

Em pouco tempo os dois estavam preparados, cuidando para não deixar rastros de sua presença no local. As camas arrumadas, a luz ainda acesa, as gavetas vazias e um olhar sério pairando pelo rostos dos dois companheiros.

-Faça um kage bunshin e transforme-se em uma coruja.

-Hai – obedeceu o ruivo, seu cabelo começando a voltar a ser loiro, o vermelho desbotado estava feio. Depois que as nuvens brancas desapareceram, a coruja pousou no braço do jovem de pele castanho-avermelhada e o bunshin colocou a mochila nas costas – qual o plano?

-Vamos indo, apenas interprete e mantenha silêncio, fale o mínimo e só responda as perguntas que lhe forem feitas diretamente, Hage – Naruto verdadeiro pensou em apelidar um cachorro ou um gato com esse nome, caso tivesse um.

Seguiram para fora, a boa memória de Hiku os guiando pelos labirintos de corredores de volta ao salão onde um recuperado Orochimaru sentava-se de pernas cruzadas, as mãos apoiadas nos apoios nos lados da poltrona grande.

-Orochimaru-sama, sinto-lhe dizer que teremos que partir – sua voz saiu calma, não revelando o turbilhão de emoções que rodava no peito do jovem espião – recebemos uma notícia e teremos que voltar imediatamente.

Os olhos de Sasuke ficaram fixos na coruja todo o tempo e por apenas um segundo ele fitou o bunshin. Ele não queria que seus sentimentos reprimidos viessem a tona, não agora que seus planos estavam tomando forma.

-é uma pena – os olhos amarelos eram frios e o sorriso cômico – podem voltar sempre que quiserem, serão muito bem recebidos, Yamanekos.

Uma grande reverência por parte dos espiões e logo deram as costas, saindo, contudo eles só conseguiram respirar aliviados quando passaram pelos portões. Demorou ainda para que Hiku abaixasse a cabeça e a levantasse de novo, com um amplo sorriso nos lábios. Para a coruja Naruto, foi como ter o brilho do sol novamente em sua vida sombria no covil das cobras, contudo isso tinha minutos contados.

Num movimento rápido, soltou-se do braço do shinobi e as garras prenderam em seu pescoço, o bunshin segurando os braços dele cruzados nas costas e uma kunai apontada para onde ficaria seu coração.

-gomen ne, Hiku, eu tenho que te matar – o brilho nos olhos castanhos diminuiu, assim como o sorriso. Kuso, odiava isso – eu não consigo – suspirou quase que aliviado ao admitir isso – eu sou um shinobi de Konoha infiltrado na sua organização, era só um teste...

-Hai, eu... eu não vou te matar, Hage, eu gosto muito de você – o dono da pele castanho-avermelhada deixou escapar e então Naruto desfez o bunshin e saiu da forma da coruja para a dele normal. Os resquícios de tinta vermelha o incomodando, mas por sorte não usava mais as lentes.

-Eu tenho que voltar para minha vila – agora estavam frente a frente, crucialmente sérios, a meia-noite voltando a vida do Uzumaki – demo... Hiku, você pode ir para lá, me visitar – mordeu o lábio inferior, não tendo certeza de como continuar – ou morar lá, caso fuja da guarda daquele albino estranho.

Hiku riu. Seu riso contaminou o companheiro e eles riram juntos, num último momento.

-Hai, eu irei – disse com as mãos na cintura – agora posso saber seu verdadeiro nome?

-Sou Uzumaki Naruto, o homem que um dia será hokage de Konoha.

-E eu sou Nousagi Hikumaru, o homem que estará a seu dispor.

O riso, o último riso dos dois juntos, antes da inevitável separação.

**Fim do Flashback **

Levantou a cabeça, encarando a realidade. Desceu num suspiro. Ninguém nunca acreditaria na história que ele bolou em sua cabeça enquanto voltava, então a deixou de lado. Entrou no prédio e com a permissão de Shizune, entrou na sala junto com ela, que levava um copo de chá verde para a godaime.

-voltou cedo, Naruto – a loira falou, escrevendo em um papel antes de colocá-lo na grande pilha ao seu lado – relatório?

-a missão foi um completo fracasso, hokage-sama, eu fui descoberto.

-quem te descobriu?

-Sasuke.

Agora o silêncio tomou conta do cômodo, todavia Tsunade o olhou nos olhos, a cabeça apoiada nas costas da mão enquanto mordia a ponta da caneta preta, para então deixar a mão cair.

-eu analisarei a situação e te dou a resposta depois, Naruto, vá para sua casa e descanse. Não é culpa tua que te mandaram justamente para Otogakure.

-Hai, Hokage-sama – ela arqueou as sobrancelhas, perguntando o porque dele continuar parado no centro da sala – posso sair?

-claro – ele fez uma longa reverência antes de dar as costas e sair pela porta de madeira. Shizune encarou a loira que sorria amplamente – sabe, acho que vou promovê-lo a jounin...

-Ele não conseguiu completar a missão, Tsunade-sama!

-Mas ele cresceu...

oOoOoOo

O Uzumaki chutou as pedras no chão e olhou para o céu agora escuro. Arrancaram Sasuke da sua vida e, a dor de tê-lo perdido mais uma vez o machucara. Perdera agora outro grande amigo que fizera, estava agora sem ninguém, solitário, novamente machucado.

Subiu em um dos prédios arredondados e foi na direção de sua casa, sem muito ânimo para entrar lá e ver o lugar vazio. Era ruim demais, esse sentimento que tendia em ser bombeado por suas veias.

Mexeu na chave no bolso, mas ela ainda não lhe pareceu atrativa. Parou no telhado de um dos prédios e admirou a luz das estrelas, os pequenos pontos brilhantes no céu.

-Naruto! Naruto! – procurou ao redor a voz, contudo foi só quando olhou para baixo que reconheceu o dono dela, então abriu um largo sorriso e ele desceu até onde ele estava.

Tinha que admitir, Sasuke era a Lua da sua noite, fria e intocável, já Hiku não, ele era como o sol, que aquecia próximo a si. Abraçou-o com força e depois o olhou nos olhos alegremente: o sol estava de novo brilhando na escuridão da sua vida.

**-Owari-**

_oOoOoOo Máfia Akatsuki oOoOoOo_

**Deh:** minna-saaan °o°

**Tobi**: (entra pulando de alegria)

**Deh:** então né, fazia tempo que eu não escrevia uma fic né XP

**Itachi**: meu irmãozinho é uke, btw ¬/.\¬

**Hidan:** num relacionamento com você, rola pequena u.ú

**Kakuzu:** (aparece com um sabonete)

**Deh:** fic de presente de Niver pra fukutaichou Mique-chan õ/ Omedetou tanjooobiiii n.n Espero que goste xB

**Tobi:** Omedetou Mique-chan °ox beijos de ichigo pra ti o///

**Zetsu: lado negro:** yaoi e.e?

**Zetsu**: _lado branco:_ nem pergunte...

**Pain**: eu estou aqui mais uma vez contra a minha vontade pra falar de uma fic yaoi ¬¬?

**Deh:** Urusai, ou a próxima é sua com o Kid bengala u.ú

**Konan:** eu não posso usar um vibrador pra....

**Kisame:** (tampa a boca dela) hehe xD

**Deidara:** Fics yaoi sempre me excitam, un...

**Sasori:** Dei-chaaan, deixe nossos momentos íntimos pra outra hora 8D

**Orochimaru**: e eu não comi ninguém e.e"?

**Kisame:** saca que se você seguir reto aqui, vire a esquerda duas vezes, você encontra uma porta azul bebê, o Sasuke ta lá dentro 8D

**Orochimaru:** Sasukeeee °u° (sai correndo)

**Tobi:** Tobi quer comer também e.x"

**Kisame:** toma uma balinha (entrega um saco cheio delas)

**Tobi**: balinhas °ox

**Deh:** como eu tava falaaando... é minha primeira e última yaoi de Naruto, a não ser que eu empolgue e faça o KakIta que eu to prometendo fazer há séculos xD

**Itachi**: eu não quero ser uke T/-----\T

**Kakuzu**: Fala, princesa (passa a mão no ombro de Itachi, que se esconde atrás da Deh) eu prometo ser delicado...

**Itachi**: T/-------------------------------\T

**Pain:** virou putaria, ora de encerrar a bagaça u.ú

**Kisame:** yeeey, então galera, reviews o/

**Hidan**: reviews do caralho, gente...

**Konan:** reviews, ou eu vou co- (Kisame tapa a boca dela de Novo, sorri e acena)

**Deh**: okay, okay, beijos ;°

_Ja ne _


End file.
